


A quiet moment together

by Tired_as_Hell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet, based off a tumblr picture, can't tag to save my life, i can write i swear, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_as_Hell/pseuds/Tired_as_Hell
Summary: Markus and Simon take some time away from their troubles





	A quiet moment together

The old rusted hallway creaked as Jericho swayed ever so slightly. Faint sounds of raindrops tapped onto the metal above them. Markus sat on the cold, rusted metal floor with his legs propped against the wall, criss-crossed on-top of his legs was no other than Simon.

Simon looked down at his lover, his smile seemed so soft, so sincere, his LED shown a bright sky blue in the dim light that engulfed them. Markus's legs playfully swayed along with the ships movements, he took in everything, the muffled sound of the rain, the cold air nipping at his synthetic skin, but most importantly the sight of Simon. Its times like these they cherish the most, since the major discussion of a revolution was amongst the others.

A little grin showed on Markus's face as he slowly started lifting his legs up causing Simon to lean forward. Closer and closer Simon came towards Markus till he completely laid on top of him. They both looked into each others eyes till their lips met, the skin on their hands slowly retracted as they took each others embrace. One day they'll be free, free to live together in peace, but for now they'll enjoy these quiet little moments.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ushidoshi.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the Tumblr I used for inspiration, I recommend to check out this cool user.


End file.
